wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Sześciu wybranych. Nazajutrz po tak głośnym pogrzebie członka Klubu Dziwaków, mieszkańcy Chicago wrócili do codziennych swych zajęć, i miasto przybrało znów we wszystkich dzielnicach swój codzienny wygląd. Mimo tego wszakże, nie przestawano się zajmować kwestyą testamentu Williama I. Hypperbone’a, czyniąc najrozmaitsze przypuszczenia co do warunków, jakie prawdopodobnie obowiązywać będą domniemanych spadkobierców, t. j. „sześciu wybranych”, albo jak ich przez skrócenie określono „sześciu.” — Że nie kto inny, tylko oni odziedziczą miliony zmarłego , o tem nie wątpię ani na chwilę — dowodził jakiś stary jegomość przy stole jednej z pierwszorzędnych restauracyi. — Tak przynajmniej ze wszystkiego można wnioskować — odpowiedział mu sąsiad — któż jednak odgadnie, czy warunki złączone z tą sukcesyą, nie będą nazbyt uciążliwemi? Czy nie znajdą się w testamencie zastrzeżenia i wymagania, któremi ten skończony oryginał udręczyćby zapragnął swych spadkobierców... — A nawet kto wie — odezwał się inny z ucztujących — czy nakoniec cała ta komedya nie okaże się jakąś mistyfikacyą pozagrobową, godną członka Klubu Dziwaków!... — Przekonamy się o tem wkrótce... — O, nie tak prędko... Toż dopiero na 15 tego miesiąca naznaczone jest otwarcie testamentu... — Możeby jednak — zauważył młody blondyn — pan Tornbrock zechciał... — Już co do tego nie miejmy żadnych złudzeń — zapewniał stanowczym głosem znany ogólnie fabrykant. — Tornbrock nie odstąpi pod żadnym pozorem od ciążących na nim obowiązków — jest to jeden z najsumienniejszych i najakuratniejszych ludzi, jakich spotkać można, i ręczę majątkiem moim, że nie spóźni on, ani przyspieszy choćby o jedną minutę otwarcia testamentu. — A więc czekajmy cierpliwie!... — rzekło kilka osób razem. W istocie, uzbroić się w cierpliwość pozostawało jedynie wszystkim, jakkolwiek cierpliwość wystawioną była w danym wypadku na tem większą próbę, że zainteresowanie ogólne podtrzymywały wszystkie pisma miejscowe, poświęcając zaszłemu wydarzeniu obszerne artykuły. A gdy im w żaden sposób nie udało się zgłębić tajemnicy testamentu, usiłowały wynagrodzić to swym czytelnikom bliższem zapoznaniem ich z osobami, które mimowoli stały się bohaterami dnia. W tym celu wiele redakcyi poleciło swym reporterom zebrać o każdym z „sześciu” jaknajwięcej wiadomości, nietylko odnośnie do stanowiska, jakie każdy z nich zajmował, ale nawet, o ile by się dało, szczegóły z prywatnego ich życia. A jeśli dodamy, że równocześnie też fotografowie miasta, idąc o lepsze z dziennikarzami, czynili energiczne zabiegi, by za pomocą swych aparatów pochwycić ich wizerunki i następnie w tysiącznych odbitkach, w przeróżnych formatach i pozach, rozrzucić po wszystkich Stanach Zjednoczonych, łatwo zdołamy wyobrazić sobie, jak nagle z różnych stron zaniepokojeni zostali owi szczęśliwi wybrańcy losu, i do jakiego stopnia mogło to niejednego z nich udręczyć. Gdy więc reporterzy dziennika „Chicago Mail” udali się na Randolph str, Nr. 73, do p. H. Urrican, nie zostali tam bynajmniej mile powitani. — Czegoż panowie chcecie?... — zagrzmiał ku nim głos nieudanej gwałtowności. — Ja nic nie wiem; nie mam nic do powiedzenia wam!.. Zostałem zaproszony na pogrzeb, i byłem, jak to zapewne widzieliście — choć oprócz mnie, znajdowało się jeszcze pięciu innych najbliżej woza. Do kroćset... wycierpiałem ja tam prawdziwe tortury! Byłem jak galar holowany po mieliźnie — nie mogąc nawet wylać żółci, która mię dławiła! A jeśliby to miała być jakaś igraszka, jakaś mistyfikacya to niech Bóg strzeże duszę tego Hypperbone’a, bo choć zmarły już i pogrzebany, choćbym nawet czekał do sądu ostatecznego, jeszczebym mu tego... — Sądzę, panie Urrican — odezwał się nieśmiało jeden z reporterów, skulony pod nawałą słów spadających na niego — sądzę, powtarzam, że nie masz pan racyi obawiać się jakiejś mistyfikacyi, ani co za tem idzie żałować, że ci los tak wyjątkowo okazał się przyjaznym... I gdyby choć tylko szósta część spadku... — Szósta część... szósta!... — zakrzyknął gwałtowny gospodarz mieszkaniu — gdybym chociaż tej szóstej był pewny!... — Uspokój pan trochę swe wzburzenie, które... — Właśnie, że ani myślę się uspokoić. Spokój to nie mój żywioł. Wśród burz spędziłem me życie, a zawsze jeszcze więcej od nich byłem burzliwy... — Ale tu nie grozi żadna burza, patrz pan, niebo jest pogodne... — Zobaczymy, zobaczymy mój panie! — zahuczały jak grzmot, słowa gwałtownego Amerykanina. — A jeśli pan masz zamiar zająć publiczność moją osobą, mem życiem i czynami, miej się pan na baczności, abyś nie miał wypadkiem do czynienia z komendantem Urricanem. Tak jest, Hodge Urrican, był komendantem. Dzielny i śmiały oficer marynarki Stanów Zjednoczonych najsłuszniej dosłużył się tego wybitnego stanowiska. Zawodowi swemu oddany duszą całą, nie znał bojaźni czy to przed ogniem nieprzyjaciela, czy nawet przed ogniem niebieskim, mimo zaś swych lat piędziesięciu nie stracił nic z wrodzonej sobie gwałtowności. Obecnie na urlopie od kilku tygodni, dla uregulowania rodzinnych interesów, z trudem wielkim przyjmował warunki życia na lądzie i tym skłonniejszym okazywał się do burzliwych wybuchów. Wysokiego wzrostu, silnej budowy ciała, był uosobieniem dzielności męskiej, a nogi mocno w łuk wygięte, właściwe ludziom żyjącym na morzu, nadawały ruchom jego owo charakterystyczne kołysanie, znane powszechnie u marynarzy. Twarz jego o rysach grubych, z oczami błyskającemi z pod krzaczastych brwi nieustannym prawie gniewem, z krótką, gwałtownemi ruchami ręki, zawsze roztarganą brodą, nie należała do sympatyczniejszych, a głos ostry, chrapliwy nawet w chwilach wolnych od uniesień złości, również mało pociągał ku sobie. Cóż więc dziwnego, że komendant, mimo niezaprzeczonej prawości nie miał przyjaciół, i jak powiedział ktoś złośliwy: „na szczęście dla swej żony” pozostał kawalerem. Gdy panowie z redakcyi „Chicago-Globe” zastukali do drzwi pracowni malarskiej przy South-Halstead Str. Nr. 3996 (jak widzimy ulicy niezwykle długiej) zastali w mieszkaniu tylko młodego Murzyna, zostającego w służbie u Maksa Réala. — Gdzie twój pan? — zapytali. — Nie wiem — odpowiedział Murzyn. — Czy wyjechał. — Nie wiem. — Kiedy wróci? — Nie wiem. I rzeczywiście Tomy nie wiedział nic, i nie mógł dać innej na zapytanie odpowiedzi, bo dobry pan jego, gdy wychodził z mieszkania, o bardzo wczesnej godzinie, nie zbudził swego Murzyna, który, jak wszystkie dzieci południa, umiał spać niezmiernie dużo. Ale choć Tomy nie udzielił żadnych objaśnień reporterom, nie idzie zatem, aby gazecie „Chicago-Globe” zabrakło żądanych wiadomości odnośnie do osoby Maksa Réal. Przeciwnie, jak o każdym z „sześciu” posiadano już i o nim cały szereg notatek. Przedewszystkiem, nie trudno było sprawdzić, że był on tym samym Maksem Réal, który jako malarz peizażysta zdobywał sobie coraz wybitniejsze stanowisko w sztuce, i którego obrazy znajdowały chętnych nabywców. Chociaż urodzony w Chicago, pochodził on właściwie z rodziny francuskiej, osiadłej czas jakiś w Quebec, gdzie też obecnie matka jego, wdowa od lat kilku, chwilowo się przeniosła, z tą jednak nadzieją, że gdy jej Maks jedyny, dobije się wreszcie bytu niezależnego, znowu się z nim połączy. Było to również najserdeczniejszem życzeniem młodego malarza, który uwielbiał swę idealną matkę, tak jak ona dumną się czuła ze swego syna. Stosunek ich wzajemny oparty na takich uczuciach, był ich najwyższem szczęściem. Młodzieniec zwierzał się matce, jak przyjaciółce, z każdą myślą nieledwie, a ona rozumną swą radą wspierała go, utrwalając w szlachetnych dążeniach. I teraz, gdy zaszły znane nam wypadki złączone z pogrzebem Williama I. Hypperbone, w których artyście przypadała wybitna rola w gronie „sześciu,” pierwszą jego myślą było donieść o tem swej matce, nie dla tego, aby liczył na przepowiadany mu spadek, lecz żeby porozmawiać z nią, jako o rzeczy conajmniej zabawnej. Maks Réal był natenczas dwudziesto-pięcioletnim młodzieńcem. Średniego wzrostu, z ciemno niebieskiemi oczami, z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy, właściwego naturom zdrowym, dzielnym i szlachetnym, był w całem znaczeniu tego słowa przystojnym, a lekkością ruchów i pewną charakterystyczną dystynkcyą zdradzał swe pochodzenie francuskie. Całkiem odmienny typ, choć niemniej interesujący przestawiał Harris T. Kymbale, do którego mieszkania przy alei Milwaukee Nr. 213 zaszli panowie z redakcyi „Daily News Record.” Powszechnie znany w Chicago Harris T. Kymbale, był dziennikarzem, albo dokładniej mówiąc, głównym kronikarzem tak popularnej w mieście „Trybuny.” Trzydzieści siedm lat, wzrost średni, twarz sympatyczna z oczami bystro i ciekawie patrzącemi, oto ogólny rysopis jego. Energiczny i wytrwały, obdarzony niepowszednią siłą muskularną, z którą się lubił popisywać, łatwym był w rozmowie i lubianym towarzyszem przez swych kolegów, którzy mu nawet nie zazdrościli szczęścia, jakie mu się prawdopodobnie uśmiechnęło teraz. Zobaczywszy przybyłych, nie czeka on na żadne z ich strony pytanie, lecz pierwszy z właściwą sobie swobodą woła: — Tak jest, moi panowie, ja to, ja właśnie mam zaszczyt należenia do „Sześciu.” Widzieliście mnie wczoraj na stanowisku przy wozie. Ale czy zauważyliście też mój układ poważny i z wysiłkiem ukrywaną radość, mimo, że jeszcze w życiu mojem nie towarzyszyłem tak wesołemu pogrzebowi. A wiecie też, co sobie myślałem wtenczas? Oto, gdyby wypadkiem, to ciało złożone tam wysoko w trumnie nie było martwe, gdyby nagle zbudził się ten nasz wesoły dziwak i wrócił do świata i ludzi — no, i do swoich milionów, jabym mu tego nie miał za złe, bo przecież każdy, przyznacie to sami, ma prawo zmartwychpowstać, pod warunkiem, że nie umarł. Tak mówił Harris T. Kymbale, a trzeba było jeszcze słyszeć ton słów jego! Zachęceni tem reporterzy wdali się z nim w pogawędkę. — A jak też pan sądzi, co będzie piętnastego? — zapytał jeden z nich. — Będzie to — odpowiedział z uśmiechem kronikarz — że punktualnie o dwunastej rejent Tornbrock otworzy i odczyta testament. — I nie wątpisz pan, że wszyscy „sześciu” wskazani zostaną jako jedyni spadkobiercy? — Najniezawodniej!... Bo dla czegóżby, proszę pana, William I. Hypperbone wzywał nas na swój pogrzeb, jeśli nie dla tego jedynie, że miał fantazyę przekazać nam swe miliony. — Kto to wie?... — I miałżeby nas niepokoić i trudzić, bez żadnego za to wynagrodzenia? Pomyśl pan, całych jedenaście godzin trwał ten pogrzeb wspaniały!... — Ale czyż nie są możliwe jakieś dziwaczne i niepodobne do spełnienia warunki?... — O tem również nie wątpię ani na chwilę... A więc, jeżeli to czego zażąda od nas zmarły dziwak, okaże się możliwem... wolę jego spełnimy; jeżeli zaś będzie niemożliwem, to jak mówią we Francyi: „zrobi się.” W każdym razie na mnie możecie liczyć, drodzy przyjaciele... Ja nie cofnę się ani ustąpię choćby na krok jeden!... O, z pewnością nikt bodaj ochotniej od głównego kronikarza „Trybuny” nie przyjąłby i spełnił wszystkich warunków testamentu dziwaka, chociażby tylko dla utrzymania honoru dziennikarstwa. I gdyby nawet zażądano od niego w tym razie podróży na księżyc, nie zawahałby się tam wybrać, choć wie, że brak powietrza groziłby mu uduszeniem w drodze. Jakież przeciwieństwo ze stanowczym i śmiałym Amerykaninem przedstawia Herman Titbury, dotychczas tylko z imienia nam znany, a z kolei szósty numer „wybranych!” Gdy reporterzy „Stadt-Zeitung” zadzwonili do jego mieszkania, Robey Str. N. 77, nie dozwolono im nawet przestąpić progu i tylko przez uchylone drzwi wyjrzała ku nim wielka, koścista postać niewieścia, z włosami w nieładzie i rażąco nieporządnem ubraniu. — Czy można się widzieć z p. Hermanem Titbury? — pytał jeden z przybyłych, podając swą kartę wizytową. — Nie wiem. Zapytam o to panią Titbury — brzmiała odpowiedź. — A, więc jest i pani — pomyślał reporter — i to pani, której głos, jeśli się nie mylę, bywa tu decydującym. Tymczasem służąca wróciła, by powtórzyć dosłownie daną jej odpowiedź. — Pan Titbury niema z panami żadnego interesu i dziwi się, jakiem prawem panowie mogą się mu naprzykrzać. To powiedziawszy energiczna sługa zatrzasnęła drzwi mieszkania i pozasuwała rygle zamku, wobec czego delegaci z dziennika byli zmuszeni odejść z niczem. Nie trudno wszakże było w tej dzie1nicy miasta zasięgnąć wiadomości o małżonkach Titbury, znanych tam aż nadto z chciwości i skąpstwa ludzi, których serca na wszelkie uczucie litości i miłosierdzia były niedostępne, i którzy pono dorobili się znacznego majątku lichwą, pożyczając biedakom drobne sumki na wysokie procenta i na zastaw. Ale tak Herman Titbury, jak żona jego Katarzyna, idąc ręka w rękę po tej drodze wyzysku i krzywdy, umieli się zawsze utrzymać w granicach pozornej legalności. — Gdyby jeszcze mieli dla kogo tak gromadzić pieniądze — mawiali ich sąsiedzi — ale przecież Bóg odmówił im potomstwa, a sami też niczego nie użyją, skąpiąc nawet w codziennem pożywieniu. Rzeczywiście, małżeństwo Titbury jest bezdzietne i na Hermanie ma wygasnąć ten ród, którego Niemcy były niegdyś ojczyzną. Germańskie też pochodzenie uwydatnia się w całej powierzchowności jego. Suchy, kościsty, cieszy się on wraz ze swą małżonką tak dobrem zdrowiem, że ani pół dolara nie wydali oboje przez ciąg wspólnego swego życia na lekarstwa lub poradę lekarską, a obdarzeni żołądkami prawdziwie strusiemi żywią się czem niebądź, do czego ich sługa z konieczności zastosować się musi. Nie mylił się też reporter w swym sądzie, że głos energicznej pani Katarzyny był tu decydującym. Mąż ulegał jej we wszystkiem, nieśmiało tylko wypowiadając swe zdanie, mianowicie od czasu, gdy wycofał się ze swych lichwiarskich interesów, które poczęły już zwracać uwagę policyi. Całe też zajmowane przez nich mieszkanie zdawało się być dostosowane do ich charakterów. Wązkie, zakratowane okna odpowiadały ciasnym ich myślom i sercom niedostępnym, a zaryglowane główne drzwi wchodowe nie otwierały się nigdy czy to na przyjęcie przyjaciela, czy też członka rodziny. Przyjaciół bowiem Titbury nie mieli nigdy żadnych, a z dalszą rodziną, jeśli nawet jaka istniała, nie utrzymywaliby stosunków z obawy, by nie wypadło im kiedy podzielić się z nią choćby kawałkiem chleba... Zaprawdę ślepą musi być fortuna, jeśli ku takim ludziom uśmiech swój zwróciła, szepcąc im słowa nadziei odziedziczenia choćby tylko szóstej części milionów dziwaka. A co się działo z nimi w owym pamiętnym dniu l-o kwietnia, gdy Trybuna wydrukowała imiona „wybranych losem,” wśród których Herman Titbury wyczytał swoje. — Tak, tak — wołał, nie posiadając się ze szczęścia chciwy człowiek — przecież innego Hermana Titbury nie ma w całem Chicago, a gdyby wypadkiem znalazł się jaki, to już stanowczo nie na Robey Str, bo wiedziałbym też coś o tem! Więc o mnie tu mowa, o mnie samym!... — Świetny interes! Zagarniemy bez kłopotu sporo grosza! — mówiła nie mniej uszczęśliwiona pani Katarzyna, czyniąc ruch rękoma, jakby niemi całe stosy złota objąć chciała, przyczem oczy jakoś dziwnie nieprzyjemne rzucały blaski. Zaledwie wszakże pierwsze uniesienie minęło, obrzydła chciwość zasępiła ich oblicza. — Głupi pomysł miał ten dziwak, żeby rozdrabiać swój piękny majątek. Ciekawa jestem po co tu aż sześć osób dobierać, czyż nie lepiej byłoby dać wszystko jednemu. I pomyśleć, że moglibyśmy sami posiąść wszystko, gdyby nie tamtych pięciu... — mówiła ze wzrastającym niezadowoleniem pani Titbury. — Zawsze jakieś licho musi się wmięszać i psuć najlepsze dla nas interesa — mruczał małżonek. I na ten temat dogadując jedno drugiemu, już nie zazdrość tylko, ale najzupełniejszą nienawiść obudzili w swych sercach ku niewinnym rywalom, które to uczucie było aż nadto widoczne w spojrzeniach pana Titbury w czasie pogrzebu. Nie dość na tem. Po powrocie do domu poczęła ich znowu dręczyć trwoga, czy aby tylko zmarły nie zbudzi się jeszcze, i nie pozbawi ich tej szóstej nawet części, którą już chcieli uważać za swą niezaprzeczoną własność. Obawa ta, wzrastając z każdą chwilą, spędziła tej nocy sen z ich powiek. Zaraz też o wschodzie słońca wybrali się na cmentarz Oakswoods, gdzie zbudziwszy śpiącego jeszcze stróża, jęli go wypytywać głosem pełnym niepokoju: — Cóż, leży nieporuszony?... Nie zaszło nic nowego?... — Nie — brzmiała krótka, dość niechętna odpowiedź. — Więc już naprawdę u marł?... — Przecie nikt na świecie na żarty nie umiera! Bądźcie państwo o to spokojni — dodał badany nieco uprzejmiejszym tonem, spodziewając się widocznie wynagrodzenia za tak niewczesne przerwanie wypoczynku. Ale małżeństwo Titbury miało w zwyczaju tylko brać, nigdy zaś dawać; więc choć słowa stróża były im wielce miłe, skinęli mu tylko głową na podziękowanie i wrócili do domu pieszo, tak jak przyszli, żałując nawet parę centów na tramwaj. Wieczorem dnia tego odbyli jeszcze tenże sam spacer w tym samym celu, i odtąd wizyty ich do stróża cmentarnego powtarzały się codziennie aż do terminu odczytania testamentu. Skoro reporterzy „Freie Presse” przybyli na ulicę Columet, w fabrycznej dzielnicy miasta, w pobliżu jeziora, dowiedzieli się dopiero od policyi, że Tom Crabbe mieszka w domu oznaczonym Nr. 7-ym. Właściwie bowiem mieszkanie to zapisane było na imię John Milnera, zajmującego się z zawodu urządzaniem owych walk przesławnych: z których „gentlemani” amerykańscy wychodzą nadto często z połamanemi żebrami, wytrąconą szczęką, wybitemi zębami, lub wysadzonem okiem i to jedynie tylko gwoli rozpowszechnionemu w tej części świata sportowi „boksowania.” A właśnie skończonym bokserem, siłaczem niezrównanym jest Tom Crabbe. Sława jego utrwaliła się we wszystkich Stanach od czasu odniesienia zwycięstwa najpierw nad uznanym za niezwyciężonego Frincismonsem, a następnie w 1897 r. nad nie mniej poważanym dla swej siły Corbettem. Bez żadnych formalności wprowadził przybyłych służący Johna Milnera do poczekalni na parterze, gdzie też zaraz wyszedł ku nim gospodarz, mężczyzna liczący około lat trzydziestu, średniego wzrostu, chudości nadzwyczajnej, nerwowo ruchliwy, lecz w którego bystrem spojrzeniu widniał spryt niepowszedni. — Czy zastaliśmy pana Tom Crabbe? — zapytali. — Właśnie kończy swoje pierwsze śniadanie, odpowiedział Milner. — Zatem możemy się z nim widzieć? — W jakim interesie? — Z powodu testamentu Williama I. Hypperbone’a, aby następnie, jako o jednym z „sześciu” pomieścić o nim wzmiankę w naszem piśmie. — O, w takim celu Tom Crabbe zawsze jest do obejrzenia, proszę panów!... — To mówiąc, organizator walk bokserskich, przeprowadził gości do przyległego pokoju jadalnego, gdzie przy suto zastawionym stole ujrzeli w całej okazałości olbrzymią postać siłacza, zajętego właśnie pochłanianiem szóstego plastra szynki z szóstym kawałem chleba z masłem, gdy już sześć pustych skorupek jaj leżało na talerzu. Widocznie głodny jego żołądek nie mógł spokojnie doczekać się chwili, aż woda do herbaty zagotuje się w olbrzymim kociołku, stojącym na stole. Skoro się i nią już uraczy pozostaje mu jeszcze zwykła porcya sześciu kieliszków wisky, które zakończą pierwszy jego posiłek ranny, będący tylko wstępem do pięciu innych w ciągu reszty dnia. Jak się zdaje, liczba „sześć” odgrywała ważną rolę u sławnego siłacza i kto wie, czy nie jakiemuś tajemniczemu jej wpływowi zawdzięczał właśnie fakt, że znalazł się w gronie „sześciu” spadkobierców Williama I. Hypperbone. Jest to kolos, mający sześć stóp angielskich i dziesięć cali wysokości, na trzy stopy szerokości w ramionach. Olbrzymia głowa z ostrym czarnym włosem, krótko przyciętym — z wielkiemi oczyma o bezmyślnem spojrzeniu wołu — mocno zarysowanych brwiach, niskiem czole, odstających uszach, sutym zarostem wąsów, ostrzyżonych równo z wycięciem szerokich ust, za któremi błyszczą duże białe zęby, głowa ta spoczywa na grubym, krótkim karku który ją łączy z tułowiem przypominającym swą objętością wielką kłodę drzewa. Dwa potężne ramiona, poruszają się jak dwie maczugi, a nogi grube niby pnie drzewa, dają stosowną podstawę temu niepowszedniej budowy ciału ludzkiemu. Ludzkiemu? Czyż właściwie zasługuje na miano człowieka ów rzadki w swej wielkości wytwór natury, żyjący jedynie życiem zwierzęcem? Dla którego jedzenie, picie, mocowanie się i spanie są jedynemi objawami istnienia, gdy władze mózgu i ducha zostają w zupełnem uśpieniu, i który porusza się niby maszyna wedle woli swego mechanika, Johna (Dżona) Milnera? Czyż zastanowił się choćby na chwilę ten olbrzym, jak wielce życzliwym okazał mu się los, stawiając go w liczbie „sześciu”? Czyż miał pojęcie dla czego właściwie w dzień pogrzebu milionera szedł przy trumnie jego, budząc oklaski tłumu?... Jeżeli wszakże on sam nie zdolny był wytworzyć sobie o tem jasnego zdania, za to John Milner, który nim kierował, zrozumiał aż nadto dobrze, jakie korzyści może mu przynieść owo niespodziewane zdarzenie, i nie miał też najmniejszego zamiaru lekceważyć tego. Owszem, na wszystko był gotów się zgodzić za cenę tak ponętną. Milner też jedynie mógł udzielić reporterom żądanych objaśnień, a udzielał im tem chętniej, że obliczył odrazu, jaką reklamą będzie dla następnych walk siłacza wzmiankowany artykuł, który powtórzy niewątpliwie cała prasa miejska. Reporterzy więc „Freie Presse” dowiedzieli się, że Tom Crabbe waży pięćset czterdzieści trzy funty przed jedzeniem, po spożytym zaś posiłku ciężar jego wzrasta do pięciuset pięćdziesięciu funtów; zanotowali też najdokładniej znane nam już wymiary ciała jego i stwierdzili sami na dynamometrze, że potęga jego ramion równa się siedmdziesięciu pięciu kilogramom, to znaczy sile jednego konia parowego, a najwyższe natężenie w szczękach dochodzi do dwustu trzydziestu trzech kilogramów. Co się tyczy wieku, Tom Crabbe przeżył do dnia tego: trzydzieści dwa lat, sześć miesięcy i siedmnaście dni. Ojcem jego był robotnik z bydłobójni firmy Armor, a matką, sławna w wędrownych cyrkach siłaczka. Objaśnienia te wystarczyły już w zupełności panom reporterom do złożenia zamierzonego artykułu, bo i cóż nad to interesującego możnaby powiedzieć o człowieku, jak Tom Crabbe?... Przed odejściem wszakże jeden z nich rzucił Milnerowi jeszcze pytanie: — Powiedz mi pan, z łaski swojej, czy ten osobliwy okaz nigdy nie mówi?... — Jak najmniej, bo i po cóż ma napróżne trudzić swój język... — Ale myśli przecież? — I to mu niepotrzebne. — Może masz słuszność... — O, uajzupełniejszą!... Jak widzicie panowie cały Tom Crabbe jest, że się tak wyrażę, pięścią tylko, ale pięścią nielada, czy to w zaczepnem czy odpornem działaniu .. — Ot, zwierzę, nic więcej — mruknął jeden z dziennikarzy, gdy już znaleźli się obaj na ulicy. — Dodaj pan jeszcze: „zwierzę niższego rzędu” — rzekł drugi ze złośliwym uśmiechem — zwierzę, któremu jakby wypadkiem tylko dostały się bezmierne kształty ciała ludzkiego, bo o duszy bodaj niema co i mówić. Domyśleć się łatwo, że nie o John Milnerze wypowiedziano ten sąd tak ostry, krańcowy, a jednak nieledwie słuszny. Kierując się w stronę północno-zachodnią miasta Chicago, po przebyciu bulwaru Humbolta, dochodzi się do dwudziestej siódmej dzielnicy, gdzie gorączkowy ruch pierwszorzędnych ulic, ustępuje miejsca wiejskiej prawie ciszy Lecz nie idzie zatem, aby to było już jakieś pustkowie, Bynajmniej. Ulice tej dzielnicy szerokie i widne, liczą nie mało kilkonasto-piętrowych gmachów, zamieszkałych przez setki osób. Są to wszakże po największej części ludzie zajęci dnie całe po biurach, bankach i rozlicznych zakładach, ludzie inteligentni ale ciężkiej pracy, którzy szukając tu odpowiednich dla swych dochodów cen lokalu, nie mają czasu ani możności spacerować po trotuarach lub jeździć powozami. W jednym z takich właśnie kilkonasto-piętrowych domów, przy ulicy Sheridan pod Nr. 19-ym, zajmuje dwa pokoje na dziewiątem piętrze Helena Nałęczówna. Zastać wszakże można ją tu dopiero wieczorem, po zamknięciu magazynu głośnej firmy mód i nowości „Marschall et C-ie Field,” gdzie od lat paru czynną jest przy kasie. Jedyna córka zacnych rodziców, których burze społeczne zagnały aż w tak odległe od rodzinnego kraju strony, jest Helena obecnie sierotą, nie mającą nikogo z bliższych sobie. Na domiar nieszczęścia, resztki znacznego niegdyś majątku, stracił pan Nałęcz już po osiedleniu się w Chicago, w jakiemś przedsiębiorstwie, do którego go zręczny oszust, jako wspólnika namówił, i gdy go Bóg powołał do siebie, nie miał nawet tej pociechy, by widział los dwóch istot najdroższych mu na świecie, los żony i córki jako tako zapewniony. Ale młodziuchna jeszcze wówczas Helena, o trzymała od rodziców cenniejsze od największych bogactw dary. Matka jej, kobieta wielkich cnót i rozumu, umiała zbudzić w duszy swej jedynaczki niezłomny hart woli, obok chrześcijańskiej miłości bliźniego i uległości wyrokom Boga, gdy znów staraniem ojca było zbogacić jej umysł jaknajwyższem wykształceniem, jakiego postępowa Ameryka nie odmawia kobiecie. Z takiem zasobem sił umysłu i ducha nie ulękła się młoda panna Nałęczówna trudu i pracy, jakie ją czekały — Owszem, ze spokojem i odwagą patrzała w przyszłość, znajdując jeszcze słowa pociechy i uspokojenia dla swej zbolałej matki. — Niech się mateczka nie frasuje, nie trapi naszą przyszłością — mawiała, okrywając jej ręce pocałunkami — abym tylko z pomocą Bożą i życzliwych ludzi dostała posadę, już nam bieda nie dokuczy... Wszakże nauczyłyśmy się potrzebować tak mało!... I rzeczywiście, gdy dzięki pośrednictwu kilku przyjaciół, Helena objęta zajmowane do obecnej chwili stanowisko w handlowym domu Marschal Field — miesięczna jej pensya wystarczała obydwom na utrzymanie skromne co prawda, lecz dostateczne. Aż oto spadł na dziewczę cios nowy — okrutny. Ukochana jej matka nagle zakończyła życie. Choroba serca, wywołana przebytemi moralnemi cierpieniami i ofiarami, stała się przyczyną tak wczesnego jej zgonu. Ale i to, straszne doświadczenie Boże nie złamało ducha młodej sieroty i gdy pierwsze dni ciężkiej żałoby minęły, wróciła do przerwanej pracy, w której znajdowała niejakie uciszenie serdecznego bólu, obok konieczności wystarczania samej sobie. Od tego czasu upłynęło lat parę. Niezmiernie sympatyczna w obejściu, z wielką szlachetnością i powagą w ruchach, była Helena, kończąca właśnie lat dwadzieścia pięć, panną bardzo przystojną. Twarz jej o rysach regularnych i delikatnej cerze blondynki ożywiały piękne, szafirowe oczy z wejrzeniem rozumnem i głębokiem, a gdy uśmiech rozchylał ładne jej usta, jaśniały jak perełki zdrowe zęby. Uprzejma dla wszystkich, wolna od zazdrości i wygórowanych ambicyi, była przez wszystkich, którzy ją znali lubianą i szanowaną. Ale przyjaźń szczera i wyprobowana złączyła ją z Jowitą Foley, młodą Amerykanką, towarzyszką pracy, która długi czas nie szczędziła zabiegów, by zyskać jej zaufanie. Były to pozornie dwa przeciwieństwa. O ile Helenę cechował spokój i powaga, o tyle Jowita okazywała się żywą, ruchliwą i poddającą się łatwo wrażeniom, a bystrość, śmiałość i dowcip widniały na jej twarzy, nie tyle ładnej ile wielce interesującej. Grunt jednak charakteru był jednaki. Dla jednej i dla drugiej prawość zasad i czynów stały zawsze jako pierwszy obowiązek, od którego nic ich odwieść nie było w stanie. Jednakże zajęcie, a jeszcze więcej takaż sama dola sieroca, zbliżyła ich ku sobie, a węzeł przyjaźni zacieśniał się coraz więcej odkąd zajęły razem skromne mieszkanko przy ulicy Sheridan. W swem cichem, pracowitem życiu, przy potrzebach bardzo skromnych, zadowolona z tego co jej zajęcie dawało, nie zaprzątała sobie główki Helena Nałęcz, jak to czyni tyle innych panien w jej wieku, próżnemi marzeniami o jakichś niedościgłych świetnościach. Nawet otrzymane wezwanie, aby jako jedna z „sześciu” stawiła się na ceremonię pogrzebu, mimo łączącej się z tem nadziei świetnego spadku, zamiast radości przykrość jej tylko sprawiło. Owe wystawienie się na pierwszy plan, jako przedmiot ciekawości zebranych tłumów, był jej naturze tak bardzo przeciwny, że bez długiego namysłu zdecydowaną była raczej wszystkiego zrzec się odrazu. Nie zezwoliła wszakże na to praktyczniejsza od niej Jowita, która użyła całego swego wpływu, aby przekonać przyjaciółkę, że nie należy lekkomyślnie odrzucać łaski fortuny. Więc choć z przykrością wielką, z silnemi rumieńcami na delikatnej twarzyczce , zawstydzona i onieśmielona szła ostatecznie Helena obok wozu pogrzebowego. W żaden już jednakże sposób nie dała się namówić na „interwiew” z kronikarzami „Chicago Herald,” którzy pospieszyli jeszcze tego wieczoru na ulicę Sheridan Nr. 19. Na odgłos dzwonka Jowita, otworzywszy im drzwi mieszkania, pobiegła do Heleny, przedstawiając konieczność przyjęcia dziennikarzy. — Za nic w świecie — odpowiedziała jej stanowczym głosem młoda Polka — dość już mam tych badawczych spojrzeń, na jakie byłam narażoną w ciągu dnia całego... Teraz przychodzą reporterzy, za nimi może zjawią się fotografowie, a wreszcie, kto wie, cały tłum ciekawej publiczności pocznie się tu cisnąć!...Wierzaj mi, najlepiej odrazu zamknąć drzwi przed tymi natrętami... Nie było rady. Wysłańcy „Chicago Herald” powrócili do swej redakcyi bez żadnych notatek, dotyczących młodej kobiety, a w braku tychże czytelnicy pisma pozbawieni też zostali oczekiwanego artykułu, mającego ich zapoznać z interesującą cudzoziemką, wybraną losem do liczby „sześciu.” — Życzeniu twemu stało się zadość — mówiła ze zwykłą sobie żywością Jowita po grzecznem odprawieniu przybyłych — ale czy myślisz, że wraz z tem zapomną o tobie wszyscy. Należąc do „sześciu,” na których obecnie uwaga całego miasta jest zwróconą, trudno a nawet niepodobna ci będzie ukryć się przed ciekawością wspólną wszystkim ludziom... Ach, Helu, gdybym ja na twojem miejscu była!... Ale pamiętaj, że będę cię umiała zmusić do spełnienia wszystkich warunków testamentu... Pomyśl, co za los świetny otrzymać część olbrzymiej sukcesyi!... — Ciągle powracasz do tej sukcesyi, a ja w nią zupełnie nie wierzę. Nawet nie dziwiłabym się wcale, gdyby to wszystko okazało się tylko kaprysem zmarłego dziwaka, lub jakąś mistyfikacyą z jego strony. I nie żałowałabym ani chwili... — Jakto, nie żałowałabyś, Helu — zawołała Amerykanka, obejmując uściskiem swą przyjaciółkę i nie pozwalając dokończyć zdania — nie żałowałabyś? Ależ zastanów się, taki majątek!... — A czy bez niego źle nam było?... — Nie powiem, żeby źle, ale jednak... O, gdybym ja była tobą... — Więc cóż, gdybyś była na mojem miejscu?... — Co? Wiele, wiele ślicznych rzeczy mam na myśli! Ale przedewszystkiem dałabym ci połowę, droga Helu. — Więc snuj dalej swoje marzenia, bo i ja również tę połowę ci ofiaruję — odpowiedziała Polka śmiejąc się z czynionych sobie wzajemnie w ten sposób darów, i zapału, jakiemu opanować się dała jej przyjaciółka... — O Boże, jakżebym chciała, żeby zaraz jutro był ten piętnasty kwietna! — zawołała znów po chwili Jowita. Takie długie, męczące oczekiwanie!... Będę liczyła godziny i minuty... — Zlituj się, daruj mi już choćby sekundy — rzekła Helena wesoło, bo doprawdy byłoby ich zbyt wiele... — Ty sobie tylko żartujesz, a to przecie nie drobnostka, tu idzie o miliony dolarów!... — Powiedz raczej miliony przykrości podobnych tym, jakie przeszłam już dzisiaj, i o których najchętniejbym zapomniała, gdyby można było. — Jakże trudną jesteś do zadowolenia! Cóż znaczy te trochę przykrości... — Nie trochę, ale dużo, bardzo dużo!... To też z niepokojem pytam się, kiedy i jak się to skończy?... — Skończy się, skończy, bądź pewna! wszystko ma swój koniec na tym świecie... Takimi byli w ogólnych zarysach owych „sześciu,” których William I. Hypperbone przywołał na swój pogrzeb, a którzy, nikt o tem nie wątpił, podzielą się olbrzymią jego fortuną, nie dalej jak za dwa tygodnie. A chociaż ten przeciąg czasu przedstawiał się nie jednemu z nich długim, jak wieczność, przecież dzień za dniem upływał, aż nadszedł upragniony 15-ty kwietnia. Rankiem dnia tego dopełniono przedewszystkiem warunku zastrzeżonego ostatnim paragrafem woli zmarłego i w obecności prezesa Higginbotham oraz rejenta Tornbrocka, każdy z „wybranych” zawsze w oznaczonej losowaniem kolei, złożył swą kartę wizytową na trumnie Williama I. Hypperbone’a, poczem sarkofag zamknęła ciężka płyta marmurowa. Milioner dziwak przyjął ostatnią już wizytę w swym wspaniałym mauzoleum na cmentarzu Oakswoods.